A dielectric component typically has two metallized surfaces that are electrically isolated from each other by a dielectric material. In the prior art, the two metallized surfaces are created by masking a portion of the dielectric, and then the metallized layers are selectively deposited or applied. The mask prevents metallization of the dielectric. Such a process involves extensive manipulation and multiple processing of the device to produce the dielectric component.